createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerajaan Kekasaran
Created by u/Sgtwolf01 GEOGRAPHY Kekasaran, and by extension the rest of Wilayah, is a sprawling tropical landscape. Jungle and rainforest are found in almost every square inch of the land, hills, groves and coastal plains helping to break up monotony of the jungle. As such Kekasaran possess a grand and wondrous flora and fauna scene, with hundreds of species of all kinds being found within the land. The marine space is just as colourful. Pristine beaches, atolls, islets, and reefs oh so wondrous, are found throughout the region. One in particular, the King Of All Reefs, is a reef like no other. Massive, bountiful, and majestic to the core. Happens to be the location of the holy site for the Singharata faith as well. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The absolute majority species in Kekasaran, and by extension Wilayah and the surrounding areas, is that of the Singharata species. The Singharata are scaled lizard like humanoids, diverse in physique like that of of the land they live on. At a base, most Singharata stand about 5-6ft tall from feet to head. Their entire body is of scales, individuals possess a tail, clawed hands and feet, as well as horns and feathers that can be found adorning their skull and head area. They are an egg laying species who reproduces sexually, with females possessing a cloca and males possessing hemi-penises. The Singharata not a homogeneous species, as most aren’t, and are divided into four ‘races’ of Singharata. They are the Kulu, Ayar, Kuttan and the Rakyat. The difference of these races is purely physiological, such as scale colour, horn configuration, height, build and so forth. Another thing to note of the Singharata, is the ability of some individual Singharata to undergo gender transformation. It is not known why some individuals possess this ability, and some don't, if it is hereditary or not, and really just how it works. But in essence, a healthy and well feed Singharata (or one that receives at least the bare minimum nutrition to survive) can trigger a process that will, over the course of at least one month, change the gender of the individual, so male to female or female to male. It is a taxing process, and the individual requires lots of rest, water and nutrition to continue the process. A Singharata could swap between genders how many times they wish during their life time, sometimes stopping mid transform (which requires even more work to maintain). The reasons why are up entirely to the individual. RACE QUIRK Curiously, all Singharata appear to possess a kind of species wide ‘quirk’, that basically allows an individual Singharata the ability to run on water, or any kind of liquid surface. Whether magical, biological, a combination of both or neither, all Singharata possess this ability from birth. Combined with their suitably large feet, and general physique, this innate quirk has allowed a many spectacles to be witness on the surface of water. Most Singharata can only sprint a few metres on a watery surface before the quirk seemingly ends, though, high level professionals and athletes are able to train this ability further through hard training. Some being able to run kilometres on water as a result, and as such become very famous in the process. HISTORY When the Singharata first moved into the region now known as Wilayah, no one can say for certain. What can be said however, is that the Singharata have truly made these lands their permanent home. Over the centuries, many nations have come and gone. Powerful empires, humble kingdoms, tribes and more. Even outside of Wilayah the Singharata travel, as sea nomads, traders, or simply wish to live in a place other than these lands. As such Singharata can be found in numerous places around the world, and as technology and societies advance evermore, so does the chance of Singharata living in places other than Wilayah; though Wilayah will always be their true homeland. Kekasaran is nothing special, in the sense that it is just another state; one in a long line of nations that have existed in these lands since antiquity and before. Ruins everywhere to showcase such. But Kekasaran aims to not be merely just another state upon Kekasaran, and it’s history has proven such. From a humble Kadhankala (Duchy), it rose quickly to become a regional power and Kerajaan (Kingdom), and from there, to an empire. Kekasaran has laid its claim to become Wilayah’s next rulers, the next Gotara Chakrak, Great Empire of Wilayah. The the next in some centuries. They were close to reaching this goal too, as most of Wilayah had come under the sway of Kekasaran in some form several decades back. But fate had raised it’s bloody hand, and Kekasaran suffered a tremendous set back, and something of a fall. Suffered, but it never fell fully. The state endured, despite its hardships, and is ready to reclaim it’s birthright and oath. Come Hell or high water. SOCIETY Kekasaran is a monarchy, with a near absolute monarch ruling over the whole nation. Assisting the monarch are several councils, mainly a cabinet of ministers, and a council of peers and relatives to the monarch. Both meet, advise, discuss and plot with, or perhaps against, the monarch on different matters or circumstances. Underneath the ruling monarch, are the vassals of the monarch, the various kingdoms and duchies that exist under the crown, and serve it. These nations make up the provincial level of government, and curiously, where the monarchism ends. Below the nobles, at the local government area, exists a thriving culture of democracy within a nation stepped in tradition and nobility. What one must understand about Singharata society, is that everything was built originally from, and generally centred around, the ‘desa’, or the village. All great kingdoms were once simple villages, and the Desa’s have grown to become the foundational administrative unit of the entire nation. Here, women and men (mostly women) are elected by popular to lead their village district, voting terms and platforms are all included. CULTURE Singharata are deeply spiritual beings, and matters of spirituality and faith are important to these people. The vast majority of Singharata in the modern day follow the faith of Segara. Segara is the Lord of the Waves, the Infinite and the principal God of the faith. The religion itself is a monotheistic faith with heavy panentheistic themes running through it. It is a centuries old faith, founded by a prophet many centuries back, and promptly spread around Wilayah by his two principle Disciples. Denominations and sects have of course appeared over the centuries, and there had been more than one case of Singharata villiages mixing folk belief, with the faith of Segara. There are still those who believe in the old ways, that of spirits, charms and higher beings. Many philosophies, of a religious nature or not, also exist within these lands. The Singharata are always willing to learn and explore, and as such the faith and philosophies of other people are willing to be learnt by these people. Learning and mastery are as such, high values within most Singharata societies. It is no wonder, that martial arts of all types is found a plenty here. Some are purely physical based traditions, others involved a little bit more fantastical elements. Regardless there are many schools and twice as many teachers. There is much to learn in these lands, the earth and sea itself can reach you much. Nature is highly respected by the Singharata, bolstered further by their faith in Segara. The acre of nature, and living alongside it is an important point for the Singharata. This, admiringly, has hampered efforts of industrialisation within the nation, and taboos, such as the slaughter and handling of raw meat (of land animals) have appeared within head lands. Nethertheless the people here are adaptive, and are always willing to move forward and make the world a better place for those to come. These are a land of culture certainly. Shadow puppetry, jewellery making, water spiriting, sailing, meditation, carving and so much more are all good within the lands of Kekasaran, and further. These are a cultured people, and it would be a feat to summarise all their culture in such a short given space. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is known in the lands of the Singharata, and very well actually; especially in an age of increased communications between places. And in these lands, magic is called Chakra. It is believed in Singharata thought, that in every person lies a spiritual network within them. This network flows through the body of the person, both the physical and the metaphysical, and is centres around concentrated areas of spiritual energy known as the Chakras. It is the manipulation and channeling of the Chakras, and the energies of the body, that the Singharata practice magic. People who are able to produce magical like effects from their Chakras, are believed to be ‘active’, and distinct from most other people, who’s Chakra’s are ‘passive’ and unable to produce such effects. Very rarely would you find one who turns their snout up at a magic user, in fact it is almost completely unheard of. Most magic users are celebrated and awed at, and are encouraged to refine their abilities and harness the might within them. This isn’t to suggest that Chakras are the only kind of magic system the Singharata have practiced. There have been many systems over the years, the times of antiquity being the greatest. Who knows how many of those systems were real or not, and how many are still around to this day. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Kekasaran Exports Spices of all kinds (we’re called the Spice Islands for a reason), tropical wood, textiles, jewellery, gold (in many forms), pearls, coral, marine agricultural goods, kerjelet (a bamboo like substance), iron, coal and copper. Kekasaran Imports Some modern technology (such as guns, industry, architecture, etc), cloth, silk, steel, sugar, food stuffs, philosophy (we have but we always like more:) Posts: Kerajaan Kekasaran Taaj Kota and Lawas Waktu, Wonders of the Singharata Cai Jalan, The Quirk and The Sport Across Shining Seas Wengi Iravu, and the Three Bad Years Kekasaran and some of the other nations of Wilayah An Encounter in the Jungle The Anatomy of the Singharata and the Differences of the Four Races Clothing and Body Decoration Among the Singharata An Unusual Visitor Singharata Naming Conventions Steam, rails, and steel. Aokoa’s First Locomotives The Nations of Wilayah, the States of Kakuatan (Revised) An Overview of Taratra, the Faith of the Singharata People In the Halls of Queens part 1 In the Halls of Queens part 2 An Unlikely Alliance? Inquiries of a Scholar. Questions about the Taratra Faith New Workers and New Friends The Queen of Wetan and her Bedchamber A (Somewhat late) Response to Events in Opkametupri Flags! What are yours? Do you have one? What do they mean? Scale and Carapace, working together An Unplanned Meeting Expansions of a Few States Ataku Nalau, The Boat Doctors of Wilayah Explanation of a Kerajaan and a Government Breakdown of Kekasaran When Those of Great Caliber Meet Nalunikalai Collapsing and Cold War Brewing Is it true? Of the Secret War Map of Wilayah and the Surrounding Lands and Seas A Discussion of Bloodlines Learning to Get Along, and Schooling! The Ganti, Changers of Gender Among the Singharata The Maritime Borders of the Singharata Regional Cold War in Full Swing New Blood on Old Thrones An Inter-Regional Coalition of Nations The Legend of Tetuvunan and the Cave of Gudha Kutai Singharata Influences, Recent and Past Market Monday Celebrations in the Capital! A Day of Festivity, Meetings, and Interactions! Ley Lines! (Prompt) Singharata History and Interpretation of Leylines The Kalavaiya, Those of Mixed Descent Dinners and Royalty An Alliance Like No Other, The Creation of NEATO War and Reformation of Noryn A Night of Development Cold War Brewing Eri, and the Chakra Magic of the Singharata An Unprecedented Marriage of Nations Developments on the Mainland The Beginning of the End: The Terminal War In Times of Chaos Dark Things Stir The Battles and the End of the Nunaiyattil and the Act of Unification Wilayah’s Involvement in the New Pratmor-Tremaise War